


Various PotC Drabbles

by lordhellebore



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Letters, M/M, Master/Slave, Memories, Regret, Revenge, Stockholm Syndrome, Unrequited Love, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhellebore/pseuds/lordhellebore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my unrelated PotC drabbles. (Not an ongoing story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regret - Jack/Norrington

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters:** Jack Sparrow/James Norrington  
>  **Prompt:** "Buttons"

"Open, goddamn buggers! Open!"

He's fumbling hectically with the buttons of James's uniform, his hands shaking too badly to open them. The noises of the battle have faded; they're alone in the world.

Blood is colouring that accursed uniform James still insists on wearing and that is too thick to rip it apart. He thought of slashing it open with a knife, but again, he doesn't trust his hands.

"Jack…"

He doesn't look up. Golden buttons glitter in the sunlight. Only later does he realise it was James, wanting to look at him, wanting to say goodbye.

Later. Too late.


	2. Unreachable - Barbossa/Weatherby Swann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Weatherby Swann/Hector Barbossa

They didn't part on friendly terms, and back then, he'd wished Weatherby death more than once in his hurt and rage.

Later, he convinced himself that he didn't care – decades had passed, spent with fighting, rum, and pretty women. An aging governor had no place in his life, just like a young sailor hadn't had one in an aspiring politician's.

But as he sees him now in his little boat, gliding past them, all that doesn't matter. He doesn't hear Elizabeth's wailing, doesn't see anything but him.

In these moments of weakness, Barbossa wishes he had never been brought back.


	3. Letters - Jack/Norrington

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Jack Sparow/James Norrington

Whenever the servant brings him his mail, Admiral Norrington feels excited like a child at Christmas. Sometimes, months go by without a word, but eventually, there always is a letter.

He loves reading through them in the evening, struggling with Jack's almost illegible scrawl. He will laugh about Jack's tricks, worry when reading how close he was to danger, and shake his head at the obviously exaggerated accounts of Jack's genius. The few hesitant words of love, he cherishes as his biggest treasure.

Then, one day, the letter is short, the handwriting unfamiliar.

 _I'm sorry,_ it says in the end.


	4. Loyalty - Barbossa/Norrington

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Hector Barbossa/James Norrington  
>  **Prompt:** "Shipwreck Cove"

In the beginning, he'd loathed Barbossa's touch. Now, at Shipwreck Cove, with the other Pirate Lords staring at him, he's relieved when he feels the arm around his shoulders.

"He was Navy," a Frenchman growls. "He'll betray you. All of us!"

Of course, there are beatings sometimes. They're necessary. But Barbossa is always gentle afterwards, helping him heal, and he protects him from the crew. James has every reason to be grateful.

"He won't," Barbossa sneers confidently. "He's mine."

Shivering, James turns from the hostile looks, his face pressed against his master's shoulder. He'll never betray the man he loves.


	5. A New World - Jack/Norrington

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** "Cold

Admiral Norrington is sitting at his desk, staring out over the sea through the window. He's over sixty now, and the world has changed.

There are no more pirates in the Caribbean; the last few defiant ships that had resisted longer than most others have long been hunted down. He himself participated; it was his duty to king and country, but he doesn't feel proud. He can't think of the triumph and promotion resulting form it, only of Jack's eyes boring into his all the way through his execution.

The world has changed: it is safer, cleaner, and unbearably cold.


	6. Freedom - Jack/Norrington

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** James Norrington/Jack Sparrow  
>  **Prompt:** "Norrington and a happy memory"

They used to stand here together, the sun burning down on them, the rain soaking them to the skin, the wind tearing at their hair and clothes, the silent, black ocean spreading out around them under the light of the stars.

Five years, and it's still hard to believe that Jack should be dead, that the crew mean him now with their "Aye aye, Captain!"

Norrington breathes deeply, gripping the helm tighter. Jack showed him what freedom is, and as long as he has the _Pearl_ , Jack will never be truly gone.

In a way, Jack _is_ the _Pearl_.


	7. Parting Words - Jack/Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Jack/Norrington  
>  **Prompt:** "Wishful thinking"

Jack never found it hard to pretend. A few words here, some looks and smiles there – people are so easy to deceive.

“It would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry.” It's said to Elizabeth, but he means someone else.

“Will!” The boy looks at him for what might be the last time, and for a second, it is hard to pretend. 

I love you. Come with me. 

Will would never. Defend him, yes. Maybe die with him like he said. But love him? It's no more than wishful thinking, always will be.

“Nice hat!”


	8. The Locket - Davy Jones/Tia Dalma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Davy Jones/Tia Dalma  
>  **Prompt:** "The locket"

One could assume it was a typical lovers' present. Other people would give something like it as a token of affection, hoping it would make their love think of them.

The intent is the same, but the motive is different. This locket was given as punishment, long after their ways had parted. It's a reminder of his betrayal and of what he can never have, and for that, he hates it with all his being.

Despite the pain, he can't throw it away. Instead, he listens to the tune each night, hoping that maybe, right now, she's doing the same.


End file.
